


Pouncing Lessons

by wingsofthenight



Series: In This One World [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vergil is trying to be a good dad, Well mostly implied but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Baby Nero likes getting into things. Fortunately, Vergil can partially Devil Trigger at will. His tail does have the very good ability to distract small children after all.





	Pouncing Lessons

As much as Vergil despised admitting it even to himself, Dante was the one that gave him the idea.

The twins had learned not long after unlocking their Devil Triggers that they could partially trigger at will. It could be awkward, but it could be extremely helpful all the same, such as when a demon attempted to get past his guard and was able to be swatted away with his tail.

(Unfortunately, his tail could be as much a hinderance as help. He was unable to rub his beautiful tail in his annoying twin’s face after that incident, which might be the worst part of it all…)

Battle was not the only area that this ability was helpful. In some ways, Vergil thought it was almost pathetic of him to use his powers this way, but when you had a very small son who wanted to crawl everywhere that demanded amusement lest chaos be unleashed, forcing them to fix up this building yet again, one did what one must do.

Again, it was Dante that more or less gave him the idea, as much as he hated that particular fact. He had gone on a job to take care of a few pathetic demons that weren’t worthy of his time, reluctantly leaving Nero alone with his twin as Aria was out with his mother and Lady on some trip he was not allowed to know the details of. Not that he wanted to know; he had long since learned not to question what the women in his family chose to do with their lives.

The job had taken but a few minutes, and he had arrived back a little over an hour and a half later, having been delayed by the time it took to collect his pay and make a quick trip to the store with the ingredients Dante wanted for dinner. Instead of finding his brother in his usual spot with Nero stabbing a crayon into a piece of paper again, Dante was sitting on one of the couches and watching some movie on the television, mostly looking human, but with wings curled around something in his arms.

Or rather, someone, as Vergil found when Dante gestured for silence before carefully unfurling one just enough for the dark slayer to see a shock of white hair cuddled to his chest. Asking his brother later told him that apparently giving Nero something to focus on made him settle down easier, and manifesting only his wings didn’t take up too much energy. Their mother had later confirmed that they had  loved curling up in their father’s arms like that as children. Apparently, it had something to do with their instincts feeling safe and protected like that. Whatever the reasoning was, it did make Nero calm down for a nap very easily.

Unfortunately, in this particular instance, Nero had just woken up from a nap, and he did not seem to have any interest in any of his toys, apparently content to play with things that he’d easily break.

Vergil wasn’t entirely sure what made him think about one particular distraction. They had been watching an animal documentary the other day, but why this particular idea came to mind when he was currently the only one of his family with this particular feature was in question. Regardless, if this worked he would not bother wondering where this came from.

He sighed, briefly closing his eyes and gathering the required energy to manifest his tail. Taking a moment to regain his balance, he scooped up his son, placing him on the playmat by the couches before settling down with his book, tail lazily swaying back and forth to entice his son.

He didn’t have to wait long for a result. From the moment he sat his son down, Nero was looking at his tail in awe, eventually crawling over to it as slow and silent as he could. Vergil couldn’t help the slight smirk that appeared on his lips as he pretended to read his book as to not let onto the fact that he was onto his son’s intentions.

He was very proud that his son wasted no time on hesitating when his goal was in sight, choosing to pounce with a scream, grabbing onto his tail with as much strength as his little body could muster, cowing in triumph the entire time.

Vergil let out a chuckle, carefully lifting his son up with his tail and moving him so he could look at his beaming face. “Well, well. It looks like you’ve caught me,” he said with a slight smile, ruffling his son’s head as he babbled excitedly at him. “I congratulate you, my offspring. It took your uncle and I several months before we managed to knock your grandfather down by grabbing his horns.” His smile widened just a bit more. “In fact, why don’t we visit him soon so you can attempt to overcome our record?”

Predictably, that got his son to scream excitedly and nod, managing to move the tail up and down a little bit despite the rigid control Vergil had over his body.

He gave his son another hair ruffle, smiling softly at him. Oh, how much his life had improved since his son had arrived. He had been wary of how much would change when Aria had unexpectedly learned she was pregnant, but he wouldn’t give up these precious moments for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all the art of Vergil with the tail. Also we need more baby Nero and papa Vergil fluff in this world. I swear next I'll actually get something longer out /o\
> 
> Aria is Nero's mom if you couldn't figure out from the clues. I need to write her so bad...
> 
> As you can see, this is some sort of AU where everyone is alive and happy. Vergil I feel would be a lot softer if he actually had people in his life growing up, though he is still Vergil, he just has a massive soft spot for his baby he loves very much.  
> (I should really put all this more or less unconnected fic in it's own series, but what would I name it...)
> 
> (Also let's just ignore the fact that Verge shouldn't have a tail at this point and just enjoy the cute, okay?)


End file.
